This Old gray Coat
by lrs002
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness has many secrets, and most of them he wishes would not haunt him. One secret is relentless, one that haunts him everyday and won't stay buried Literally! Jack and an OC
1. Of Coffee and Faded Pasts

**AN: I do not own torchwood**.

Chapter One: Of Coffee and Faded Pasts

Piles of paperwork cluttered the desk along with a little yellow tin; a coat stand stood in the corner on it was a long bluish-grey military coat with brass buttons. In the wall was a safe of shiny silver- like metal that no one knew how to open except for one man, and that man was, Captain Jack Harkness and he was sitting at his desk listening to his friends and employees laughing, but he was staring off into space trying remembering a happier time in his long immortal life. Jack reached across to the edge of his desk and brought the yellow tin closer to himself. Pulling it open he looked through the multiple pictures looking for the one that matched the fuzzy face in his head. When he found it he smiled and stared at it longingly. The picture was young girl of seventeen and himself at twenty-six.

"Sir," the quite voice of Ianto Jones said, breaking Jack out of his memories and making him look up. "The coffee is ready and the rest of the team is down in the conference slash break room if you want to join us."

"Thank you Ianto, I think I will take you up on that offer," Jack said standing up, not noticing the photo fluttering to the floor.

Walking to the coat stand, He picked up his coat and exited his office. Leaving Ianto behind to notice the faded, tan photo lying on the ground, picking it up Ianto put it in his pocket and hurried after Jack.

Jack smiled as he entered the room where his friends were chatting as they gathered around a large table with a tray of cookies and coffee on it.

"Jack, you dropped this." Ianto said

"Thank you Ianto." Jack said reaching for the photo but Gwen swiped it of the table.

"Jack whose this?" Gwen asked looking at it

"One of your lovers," Owen asked taking it from Gwen and looking at the photo "You prev! She's so young."

Jack slammed his cup down and walked around the table to stand behind Owen

"She was my Sister." Jack said, "Now if you excuse me I'm going for a walk." He said storming toward the door

He was almost to the door when Gwen came up behind him.

"Jack we didn't know. We're sorry and it's just that we don't know anything about your past. Please tell us about her. We'd like to know." Gwen said

"Okay," Jack said, "My Sister and my coat are tied together so get ready for a long story."

"Okay." they all said

Jack sat back down, Ianto refilled his coffee cup and he began to tell them the story.

" Its the fifty-first century. The planet Earth is a gray dismal place filled ruins of buildings from this time, starving children, and merciless men who fight to survive...


	2. Of Pinkie Promises and Gumbo

Chapter Two: Pinkie Promises and Gumbo

The Fifty-First Century:

Twenty-one year old Jack Harkness stood outside the house where he lived with his parents and little sister, Margaret. Jack smiled because today was his first day as a time agent and he was finally getting out this god-forsaken place. Margaret was the only one telling him goodbye because his parents still blamed him for his brother, Gray, death. Even though it happened so many years go and so far away. In a tiny town on the edge of a cliff, with lavender trees, green grass, sandy white beaches and glass houses.

"You'll be back in time for my birthday won't you?" Margaret asked the twelve-year-old spinning around him.

"Yes!" Jack said, "What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't? A bad one."

"No," Margaret said, "You would still be the best."

"Good, Hey I've got to leave. Do you want to walk with me to the road?" Jack asked

"Yes." She said

Sticking his head in the door of the house he yelled

"Mom, Dad I'm going."

The only answer he received was silence.

"Come on." He said and began walking, Margaret running behind him.

They were both quite as they walked toward the road, leaving Jack to his thoughts. Around them starving children in tattered clothes scrambled up the ruins of building looking for anything to eat, alien ships zoomed overhead and every few minutes the sound of gun shots could be heard. This was no place to raise a child or any child for that matter.

"This is where I have to leave you." Jack said looking at his sister.

"You'll be back in time for my birthday won't you?" Margaret asked again

"Yes." Jack said

"Pinkie promise?" Margaret asked holding out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." Jack said scooping her up and curling his pinkie around hers.

Margaret wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. When she pulled away Jack saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sweetie," He said hugging her harder "Give me a smile."

She gave him a small watery smile.

"Not good enough." He said then started ticking her. Soon the air was filled the giggles of Margaret.

"Good," Jack said looking at her big happy smile

Just then clock bells rang making Jack look away from his sister and farther down the road.

"I have to go." He said looking back at his sister her smile fell. He set her on the ground and ran up the hill leaving a trail of dusty footprints.

When he reached the top of the hill he turned around taking his sister in. Margaret was small for her age she was only four feet nine. She had large eyes that were the same dark blue as his, pale skin, and pink lips but her hair was the most striking of all it was a curly dark brown. She was pretty but her clothes were a totally different story, she wore a mid-thigh pink dress, a pair of shoes that were two sizes too big and a military green colored jacket that was caked in mud and had holes in pockets.

"Cheer up I'll be back." Jack said

"I'll be waiting." Margaret said

Torchwood Hub:

Jack stopped talking. By now everyone had drank their coffee cups and eaten all the cookies.

"Why did you stop?" Gwen asked

"I don't remember much of what happened after that because the Time Agency erased two years of my life."

"Well tell us what you do remember." Owen said

"Okay, Jack said "I know the mission was complete and that we were in the United States of America. The state of Louisiana in fact but I don't know what time period."

"How did you know you where in the state of Louisiana?" Ianto asked

"Because no one can make better Gumbo than a Cajun." Jack said

"What's Gumbo?" Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh chorused at the same time.

"Its a rue based...Do you want me explain what Gumbo is or tell you the rest of the story?" Jack asked

"The story please." They said

"Okay then." Jack said, "The heat and humidity was so bad that my partner, John Hart, I went to get drinks but, first...


	3. Of Daddies and Five Years Gone

Chapter Three: Of Daddies and Five Years Gone

Place: Louisiana

Time: Unknown

Jack and his partner, John Hart, walked down the uneven cobblestone streets looking for a place to get out of the unbearable heat, grab a bite to eat and maybe a drink before they went back to the fifty-first century. The mission had been a success and they had a few hours before their time watches hurled them through the time vortex.

"Ah sweet haven!" John said when he saw the words Adams Bar & Grill halfway down the sidewalk.

Running ahead of Jack, John held the door open for him but Jack stopped a few feet from the Bar when he noticed a jewelry store across the street.

"Hey John go ahead and order something for me." Jack said

"Why?" John asked

"Because I got something important to do." Jack said and with that he stepped of the curb and ran across the street

Running after him, John asked

"Why are you going into a bloody jewelry store and what could be more important than cold beer and half-naked women?" John asked, yelling, as they walked in the antique jewelry store.

The saleswoman behind the counter glared at them.

"My sister's birthday which is tomorrow," Jack said then walked up to the saleswoman and flashed her his best smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for a silver necklace for a birthday present little sister." Jack said to the saleswoman whose nametag read Sally.

"Well you came to the right place we have plenty of necklaces." Sally said motioning to the counters around her.

Glancing around he eyes alighted on a plain silver chain with a small circle that had swirls on it hanging from hanging from the silver chain.

"I'll take this one." He said handing Sally the necklace

"Good choice Sir," Sally said "But please be careful the necklace is from 1941."

Jack paid for the necklace then he and John left the shop. They had just entered Adams' Bar & Grill when their watches beeped and they disappeared.

Soon Jack and John were traveling in the time vortex on the way back to their own time. In a matter of seconds though they stopped. To John and Jack the stopping of the time vortex only seemed to last a few hours and soon they were back in their own time. Jack and John had no idea that it had been far longer.

Torchwood Hub:

'How long was were you really stuck in time vortex, Jack?" Gwen asked, interpreting the rest of the team glared at her except for Jack.

"I was just getting to that." Jack said

"Sir, It is almost five in the afternoon." Ianto said now all the team, expect for Jack glared at Ianto.

"It's been a hard day, go home." Jack said standing up, turning on his heel and coat billowing behind him he walked out the door. He made it the cog door before he heard four pairs of feet running after him.

"Wait, Jack Wait!" They yelled running after him.

"What?" Jack asked a little annoyed because he was hungry

"You can't just expect us to just go home when you haven't even finished the story." They said

"I do, because you all adults and have lives of your own." Jack said

"Come on, Jack. We'll buy you dinner." They said

"What about your families won't they miss you at dinner?" Jack said

"Jack you well know all of us, except Gwen and I, are single." Ianto said, "Also most of us don't go see our families unless it's a holiday."

Jack stared at Gwen.

"Reese is away on a trip this week." Gwen said

"Fine," Jack said giving in "but I'm not going to tell you anymore until after dinner."

An hour later:

Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen walked back into the Hub and sat down in the corner of Torchwood, which they used as a living room. There was an old futon a small area rug and a beat up leather chair. Tosh, Owen and Gwen took the futon, Jack took the armchair and Ianto lay on his stomach, his head resting in his hands, staring at Jack. Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Gwen waited silently and patiently for Jack to continue his story.

"You all look like children on Christmas morning beholding a gift in shiny paper, wondering what's inside but not daring to rip off the paper afraid what is in it is only socks. Or four children waiting for their Daddy to come tuck them in and tell them a bedtime story." Jack said

Suddenly Ianto got up and scurried away he returned with a tray of five hot chocolates and four blankets. He gave Gwen, Owen and Tosh their blanket and hot chocolates first then set his hot chocolate and blanket on the rug. Finally turning to Jack he handed the last remain cup of hot chocolate and said

"There you go Daddy."

Tosh, Owen and Gwen's mouths fell open simultaneously, Jack roared with laughter and Ianto turned as red as the silk shirt he was wearing mortified by the words he had just uttered. Ianto lay back down on the rug and quickly hid his face in the blanket.

Once the room was again quite, Ianto peeked out behind the blanket. Owen and the girls had managed to close their mouths and Jack looked down at him with a lovingly and smile.

"John Hart and I had been gone..."

Fifty-First Century:

Five Years! We had been gone for five years. John fainted.

"Is he Okay?" asked the man at the controls

"Sure." Jack said looking down at John, still trying to get over his shock

"What day is it?" Jack asked

"February 14," the control man said "Why?"

Without giving an answer Jack jumped off the platform and ran, down the hall, out of the building, down the road, over the crumbling ruins toward his home all the while screaming

"Queenie! " cause that was her middle name and she sometimes answered to that as well as Margaret.

"Queenie!" He yells again but the cry dies in his throat because what he sees shatters his heart. A charred frame is all that is left of the house

Jack walks through all of his home and into the tiny back yard. What he sees finally starts to make him cry. Two graves are before him just above the graves is a large rock and on the rock is a small green jacket, caked in mud with frayed selves.

Jack picks up the jacket, smells it, puts it back on the rock, reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out the necklace.

"Happy Birthday Margaret," Jack says placing the necklace on the stone "I will always love you."

"Jack?" asks a quite voice behind him.

Jack whirls around

She stands there staring at him. She grown a little since he last saw her. Her clothes are different but her hair and eyes are exactly the same.

"You're late." Margaret whispers than flings herself into his arms crying.

He wraps his arms around her and realizes just how little she's grown. She doesn't even reach his shoulder.

"I know, I know." Jack says softly letting his sisters' tears soak his shirt.

Jack sees John running toward them and pulls back from Margaret.

"What is it John?" Jack asks

"The Time Agency got another mission for us." John said, "We have to go."

"Noooooo!" Margaret screams clinging to Jack's shirt.

"I have to go." Jack says at this Margaret bursts into tears and buries her head in Jack's shirt again.

"Shh," Jack says as he lifts Margaret's chin with a finger. "Dry those tears."

Wiping her eyes, Margaret asks

"If you must go can I at least go with?"

"No." Jack says

"And Why not?" Margaret asks frowning

"Because you are not a trained time agent," Jack says "and time travel is dangerous."

"You do it." Margaret says

"That's because I am a trained time agent." Jack sad

"You also said it was dangerous." Margaret said

"It is, the Time Vortex is still unpredictable for a Time Agent." Jack said

"I would still go with you." Margaret said

"If I ever catch you time traveling you will be punished." Jack said sternly

"Okay." Margaret says looking down at her shoes

"We have to go." John says

Margaret tightens her hold on Jack's shirt.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Jack says taking the hands from his shirt and holding them in his hands

"That's what you said last time and you never came." Margaret says tears crowding in her eyes

"Well I got you something to make up for it." Jack says flashing a smile then reaching for the necklace

"Turn around." Jack said and Margaret did then he fastened the necklace and turned her to face him again.

Margaret hugged him.

"Happy Seventeenth birthday Margaret." Jack said kissing on the forehead

"I love you." Jack said kissing her on the lips and than he and John ran. Neither saw Margaret quietly run after them, determined not to be left behind again.

Time Vortex Platform:

Jack and John stand on the platform waiting for the control man to hit the right sequence of buttons that send them off on their next mission.

"Ready?" Control Man asks

They nod and Control Man punches a few buttons and pulls a leaver but all Jack can think about his sister and her tear streaked face as the machine hums. He hates leaving her and just when he got back too. Suddenly the door banged open and running headlong toward them was Margaret.

"Jack!" Margaret screamed as a pale blue circle of jelly-like substance encircled John Hart and Jack.

"Jack!" Margaret screamed again jumping into the platform "You're not leaving me!"

In a blink of an eye, all three of them disappeared.

In Time Vortex:

For a few seconds the Time Vortex the looks fine but then white cracks appear in the blue. Jack looks at John grabbing for his hand but missing it by millimeters, and then John disappears. Jack grabs for his little sister and grabs three of her fingers. Then the Time Vortex gets worse. Suddenly the bright colors and dizziness stops.

Jack and Margaret fall landing on something soft. Jack only has enough time to look at his passed out sister next to him and feel a thrill of worry go through him before his world goes fuzzy and blackness overtakes him.


	4. Of Unsweetened Dreams and Standing on

Chapter Four: Of Unsweetened Dreams and Standing of Rooftops

Torchwood Hub:

Jack stopped and looked around him. His teammates had fallen asleep on him. Owen had his head resting on the back of the futon weirdly, he'd have creek in his neck tomorrow morning. Gwen's head rested on Owen's shoulder. Tosh had her arms underneath her head and was splayed out on what was left of the futon with a smile upon her face, probably dreaming of Owen, Jack thought. Suddenly Jack heard a loud snort, looking around Jack found the source of noise it was Ianto. Getting up Jack, picked Ianto up and placed him in the chair that he had just vacated.

"Sweet Dreams, Children." Jack said flicking the lights off in Torchwood and then quietly made his way to his hole like bedroom, which was only accessible by a glaring yellow ladder, which you can still see even in the dark.

Taking off his spenders, his shoes, and unbuttoning his shirt he finally hung up his coat, Jack smelled the faintest smell of lavender and roses as he climbed into bed. Then let the overwhelming exhaustion take him.

Jack started awake trying to catch his breath, he'd dreamed! He hadn't dreamed of since he was turned into the undying man. Usually when he slept, and that was rarely, it was a pitch when place where he could regain energy. He swung his feet out of bed, got dressed and went back to unconventional living room. Leaning back against the futon, he listened to Gwen and Ianto snore wildest dream danced in his head.

In the dream had been a faceless ballet dancer in a dark pink rose-colored dress with a lavender underskirt, dancing on stage then under the Eiffel Tower. Then he was back in Torchwood but instead of the faceless dancer there was a ghost in a white dress, turned away from him. The dancer showed up again, and danced into the ghost. Next the dancer/ghost figure turned toward him and uttered three words.

" Help me... Jack." She had said

"Jack are you okay?" Ianto asked breaking into his thoughts

" No, but can you make me some coffee?" Jack asked

Ianto left to make coffee. By the time he returned with the coffee everyone else was awake.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack said

" Good: morning Owen, Tosh and Gwen." Ianto said

" Ah God I have a crick in my neck." Owen said complaining

" Good morning Jack." Gwen said wiping drool from her mouth.

Tosh just blushed after finding she had ended up resting her head Owen's lap most of the night.

"Ianto you think you could get more coffee down here?" Owen asked

" Sure," Ianto said " you're sure you're all right Jack?"

" What's wrong with Jack?" Owen asked trying to keep the worry from his voice but failing miserably

" Nothing," Jack said " Hey, Tosh do you think you can check something for me? Then I'll take everyone out to breakfast."

" Sure," Tosh said going to the computer " what you need me to look up?"

"Rift activity in Paris, France or around Paris." Jack said

" France?" Gwen asked

Jack was silent.

" Where?" Jack asked

" I don't know, it keeps jumping around. I'll tell you when I can pinpoint it." Tosh said

"Okay." Jack said then went and grabbed his coat off a coat stand and put it on

" Whoa!" Tosh said " Jack you need to this!"

"What?" Jack asked coming out of his office

" All the Rift Activity from France just jumped to New York City, USA." Tosh said

Jack looked at the screen for a second, then ran out the cog door. Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen looked at each other then followed after Jack.

Red Ribbons Diner:

" Hey guys," said a waitress " Jack."

" Lidia." Jack said

" What can I get'cha?" Lidia asked

" Pancakes and orange juice." Ianto said

" Eggs and bacon." Owen, Tosh and Gwen said

"Scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon and grits." Jack said

"Anything else?" Lidia asked

"No." Jack said

"Be right out." Lidia said sadly then walk away

While they waited for their food Gwen, Tosh Owen and Ianto chatted but Jack who usually cracked jokes and made them laugh was silent.

"So what do you think is happening in Paris?" Owen asked

There was a loud screech of a chair and then Jack stormed out of the dinner.

"What just happened?" Tosh asked

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Gwen said running out of the dinner

"Jack wait up!" Gwen basically screamed at him as he continued to barrel his way though the crowds and down the sidewalk.

"Leave me alone Gwen." Jack said when she yanked on his arm making him stop.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Gwen asked

"What a man can't have a bad day?" Jack asked angrily a scowl on his face

"Yes, a man can have a bad day," Gwen said "but even on your bad days Jack you still flirt with girls. However, today in the dinner you didn't even look at Lidia."

"So What!" Jack yelled

"You're not acting like yourself that's what," Gwen said "and we are all worried about you so, tell me what's going on?"

"1948." Jack whispered then pulled his arm out of Gwen's grasp and quietly walked away

Gwen stood there for a few minutes until Owen, Tosh and Ianto ran up to her with the same look on all their faces.

"What's going on?" Tosh asked

"All he said was 1948." Gwen informed her teammates

"So what happened in 1948?" Owen asked

"Don't worry he'll tell us." Ianto said, "When he is ready."

"I hope so." Gwen said, "I hope so."

Nearly 24 Hours later:

The night sky shone as Jack stood motionless on a rooftop staring up the stars and deep in thought. He stood like that for what seemed like for ages until the first rays of yellowy-pink sun graced the city of Cardiff with her beauty or at least until his cellphone rang. Fishing out his phone from his pocket he answered it.

"Jack we've got Rift Activity at an old dance hall that has been closed since the 1980's and people complaining about how they can hear 1940's music coming from the Hall." Owen said, "Do you think we should cheek it out?"

"Yeah, tell Tosh to get her stuff together and I'll be there in a few minutes." Jack said hanging up

He smiled being on the rooftops always allowed him to clear his head and for that Jack was grateful.

**AN: **For the people who where wondering the story is set a little before, in, and after the Torchwood episode #12 _Captain Jack Harkness_


	5. Of Kissing Boys Goodbye

Chapter Five: Of Kissing Boys Goodbye

**AN: Please go watch episode 12 of season 1 of Torchwood because this is AU from that episode and do not anyone to get confused. **

Outside Dance Hall:

Jack pulled up in front of the dance hall while Tosh continued to talk on the phone in Japanese. Slamming the door of the car he got out. Tosh slammed the door sighing.

"Its my grandfather eighty-eighth birthday today." Tosh said

"And I thought you went to all this trouble for me." Jack said

"Eighty-eight is a joyous year for the Japanese, and enough for old men in London to throw rice." Tosh said

"You can get that in the baulk after stock tab." Jack said, "Ok down to business. What do we got?" Pushing open the door and going in

"The Ritz Dance Hall, its been empty since the 1980's but someone complained about hearing music drifting out, music from the 1940's." Tosh said while Jack went up the stairs.

Shushing Tosh he listened.

"Listen." Jack said as music drifted down the stairs toward them, "You coming up?"

"Wow, look at the chandler, no neon lights back then." He said grabbing Tosh he began to dance around the room, "Just dashing young soldiers an pretty young ladies and as they danced the girls would look into their partners eyes, smile softly and say—

"Jack, mind my laptop!" Tosh said a little flustered

"I was thinking more along the lines of and how long before you head of war." He said laughing as they went down the back stairs "Come on there's nothing here except memories and dust." Continuing down the back stairs but stopping when he heard the sound of drums and laughing

Jack and Tosh reached the top of the stairs and noticed a lot of people, in 1940 clothing dancing and chatting with one another.

"They look so real." Tosh said, Jack just stood their smiling

"There not ghosts." He said looking at his vortex manipulator, noticing Tosh's scared face he elaborated, "It's a simple temporal shift and it's beautiful."

"We should get out." Tosh said grabbing touching his arm.

As they headed down the front stairs again, Tosh avoided a couple going up while Jack saw something that made him stop, leaning up against the wall, by the bar was his sister in cream colored blouse with large pale red roses on it, a navy colored skirt with button's going down the front and red high heels. While her hair had ringlet curls but her mouth was in a frown. He wished he could go over there and make her smile but instead he followed Tosh out the door.

"Do call again." Said an old man who held the open again.

"I would love to." Jack said then went outside and noticed the car was gone and that it was nighttime.

"Its night." Tosh said stepping further onto the street. "Where's the SUV has it been stolen."

"No we have." Jack said staring at a flyer on the wall that read.

1941

Kiss the Boys Goodbye

Dance

Saturday 7:30 pm

20th

January

1941

At the Ritz

"It's no use lines dead can't get through to the Hub." Tosh said

"Let's get back inside that's where we were when we crossed." Jack said

When they got back inside Jack saw a younger version of himself pulling Margaret toward the door, he and Margaret were arguing.

"Come on Jack, I came all the way from New York to give you a gift why can't I just have one dance?" Margaret asked

"Why couldn't you ship the gift like a normal person?" younger Jack asked

"Because maybe I wanted to see my older brother." Margaret said

"Well good now that you've seen me I can send you back home to Alonso so he can keep you safe." Younger Jack said

"But I want to at have one dance before you send me back to New York." Margaret said

"I said No." younger Jack said

"Well I don't care." Margaret said pulling her arm out her brother's grasp.

"Fine but you are going to regret it when we get back to the hotel you're staying at." Younger Jack said angrily

Jack knew what was supposed to happen after that Margaret was supposed to gulp, take his arm and then they would go the hotel room Margaret was renting then he would tell her to get ready for bed. Once she was ready he would dole out her punishment.

Margaret did gulp but instead of grabbing his younger self's arm she turned and walked toward them.

"Sir," Margaret said

"Yes." Jack said hoping that Margaret didn't realize that she was talking to an older version of her brother.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Margaret asked

"I already have a dancing partner Miss." Jack said motioning toward Tosh

"Oh." Margaret said sadly

"Don't worry about me, I'll just go get us some punch. Go and have some fun." Tosh said and then left them standing there.

"Well Miss, Would you care to dance." Jack said offering her his arm.

"I certainly would." Margaret said taking his arm and he led them out on the dance floor.

Halfway through the song Jack noticed that his younger self was glowering at them.

"Who's that man over there he's been staring at us for a long time?" Jack asked

Margaret glanced over her shoulder.

"That would be my brother, Jack Harkness," Margaret said "and the reason for his staring is because he is angry at me. What is your name, Sir?"

"Captain Jack Harper." Jack said "and what is your name Miss?"

"Margaret Harkness." Margaret said as the song ended

"Well I believe I must go find my wayward dancing partner." Jack said

"Thank you for the dance Captain." Margaret said quickly going up on her tiptoes and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Your Welcome." Jack said and then Margaret walked away.

Jack went and leaned against the wall waiting for Tosh.

"Come on Jack I've got what we need to get back." Tosh said heading toward the door.

Once outside Tosh went around the side of the building opened up what looked like a generator and placed a piece of paper in it.

"I hope they find it." Tosh said not noticing that Jack was watching a couple down the street.

Then the Sirens went off.

Tosh ran for the dance hall, not noticing that Jack was not behind her. When Tosh looked behind she screamed.

"Jack stop standing there and run!"

Jack looked at her then at the couple running down the street. Glancing one more time at couple he then ran to Tosh.

Down in basement of dance hall it was dark, crowded and smelled like mold.

"Who was the couple in the street you where staring at Jack?" Tosh asked

"Myself and my sister." Jack said

Looking around Jack and Tosh noticed a man staring at both of them.

"Tosh, do know that man?" Jack asked

No, do you?" she asked

"No but I would love to." He said

"Jack!" Tosh said a little angrily

"Your right now is not the time." Jack said

The Staring man begins to make his over to them

"I think we should move." Tosh says but before they can move a voice cuts thorough the darkness.

"Let the dancing continue." The old man who held the door open earlier said then slowly everyone went back up stairs.

Once upstairs, Tosh and Jack sit at one the tiny tables surrounding the dance floor in silence. When a hand is offered to Jack, he takes it and finds himself in the arms of the man who was staring at Tosh and himself.

They dance for a while both men just looking at each other.

"I am leaving in little while and we will never see each other again and I would like to know the name of my dance partner." Jack said

"Captain Jack Harkness of the 45th regiment of the United States of America's Army." The man said

Jack is shocked he never imagined meeting the man he stole his name from.

So soldier what is your name?" The Other Jack asked

"Captain Jack Harper." Jack said

Then the Other Jack slowly kisses Jack.

They break away from the kiss when they here Tosh's voice

"Jack, time to go we don't have much time until the vortex closes.

"Goodbye." Jack says and runs into the vortex after Tosh but then turns around watches the man who kissed him and the 1940's fade away.

"Oh its great to have you back." Gwen says hugging Jack and as she hugs him he wishes he could go back to the time were his sister was smiling and things were a little easier. The Happy Times.


End file.
